


Downtime

by starr_falling



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, GFY, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves being the center of Jethro's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelkitty84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelkitty84/gifts).



> Written for [rebelkitty84](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelkitty84). HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Tony pulls against his bonds, enjoying the burn in his shoulders as he strains. He knows he won't be able to get loose – Navy boys know their knots – and he loves how secure that knowledge makes him feel. Loves that there's someone he trusts enough to let them tie him down and blindfold him. Loves most of all that _Jethro_ is that person.

A light brush along his jaw has him sucking in his breath. Jethro laughs lowly, turns the touch firmer, tilting his head enough for a brief kiss.

“Color?” he asks.

“Green,” Tony replies promptly.

“Good.” Jethro steps back and Tony instantly loses track of him. Between his freaky stealthiness, and the low murmur of the TV, Tony is completely unable to track his movements. Every touch is a surprise.

The wood of the boat is warm and smooth beneath him, not a single splinter catches his skin. He shifts his hips seeking some kind of friction, not quite humping the air. They haven't been at this long enough to make him that desperate, not yet. He can't move far even though his legs aren't tied. He's in too awkward a position, not standing, but not really squatting either. 

He's going to be sore as hell tomorrow, but tonight, the stretch is delicious.

He doesn't have to wait long for the next touch as something rough scraps along his inner elbow. Tony sucks in a breath. The first pass feels so intense it's painful. But the pain fades quickly, becoming a pleasant burn, like stubble burn but keener. It's not until the second pass, right next to the first, that he realizes what it is.

“Sandpaper?” he asks with a laugh. “Really, Jethro?”

A chuckle is his only answer, though he can imagine the pleased grin Jethro is probably wearing. It's the same one he flashes whenever one of the team gets something right.

His breath catches, stops entirely for a moment, when the next pass drags along the crease of his hip. He can hear himself whining as the prickly pain turns to heat, but can't bring himself to care. Jethro's heard it all before anyway and they're way past the point where Tony is ashamed of anything.

The next touch comes to his cock, making him try to jerk away, before realizing there's no pain. The feeling is almost ticklish, soft and fleeting. Jethro traces the vein from base to head before circling it. Tony tries to push into the touch, to make it firmer, searching for the friction he needs.

“Jethro,” Tony pants when the touch disappears. “Jethro, please.”

“You're beautiful like this,” Jethro whispers into his ear. He's close enough Tony can feel the heat of his body all along his front, but he's careful not to touch anywhere. “Flushed and begging for it.”

His lips brush along Tony's ear. “But I'm not done playing with you yet.”

Tony moans as the heat disappears. He wants to come so badly, but he also wants whatever Jethro will give him. He's so thankful he's wearing a cock ring; this would probably already be over without it.

Rough fingers tweak his nipples, eliciting another moan. It could be minutes or hours before Jethro is satisfied, releasing them only to soothe them with his tongue. Tony presses into his mouth, savoring the wet heat on first one nipple, then the other.

Jethro pulls back too soon, leaving Tony panting and straining again.

“Color?” he asked again.

“G-green,” Tony barely finds the breath to reply.

Jethro wastes no time getting back to it, not letting him cool down this time. Instead, he wraps something silky and smooth around Tony's cock. It takes him a long moment to realize it's a tie. _His_ tie; Jethro doesn't own anything half as nice.

He'd chastise Jethro for ruining it if he wasn't too busy moaning. Jethro jacks him slowly; it doesn't take long for the tie to be soaked with his pre-come, making it just a bit rougher, making it drag just a little where it had glided smoothly before.

“F-faster, please,” Tony moans, trying to jerk his hips into the strokes. “Please, Jethro, please, _please_!” Jethro doesn't answer, but he does speed up, twisting just the way he knows Tony loves. 

Tony's so focused on his dick, the touch to his hole is a complete surprise. He yells, loud and incoherent. He tries to press back and buck up at the same time, caught between the dual sensations. Jethro circles his hole lightly, fingers cold and slick with lube. He presses in just the tip before taking his fingers away completely.

Tony doesn't even have time to complain before his fingers are back, two pressing in. The stretch burns, just this side of pain, making Tony wail. Jethro twists and pumps his fingers, massaging Tony's prostate in time with the strokes to his cock. The shocks of pleasure have him seeing stars behind the blindfold.

Tony knows he's begging in earnest now, too far gone to even know what he's saying at this point let alone caring. Jethro never falters, pace steady and controlled, unchanging. Tony's pretty sure he's cursing him now, if the smug laugh is any indication.

Before he can say something that would probably get him punished, Jethro leans into him. “Come,” he demands, the hand on his cock releasing the cock ring. Tony's climax hits him like a freight train and he arches into it helplessly. His shoulders press into the boat, unyielding wood forcing his body to arch almost painfully.

Jethro never stops his ministrations, fingers pumping in his ass, stroking his cock. Tony is vaguely aware of his own come, hot and thick, coating his stomach, and soaking into his poor - definitely ruined - tie.

Jethro finally releases him, and Tony slumps as far as his restraints will allow. It's only a moment before Jethro is plastered to him again, clothes rough against oversensitized skin. The shock of bare skin against the crease of his hip snaps him out of his stupor.

Jethro is murmuring something to low for Tony to hear, rutting against him in short sharp strokes. The feel of his cock, hot wet and hard, sends a shiver up his spine. The brush of denim across his cock, his thighs, is almost painful. 

Tony can't help but moan as Jethro finally kisses him, hard and deep, tongue pressing in. Tony sucks on it, gratified by Jethro's deep moan. It's not long before Jethro is shuddering, his release adding to the mess on Tony's skin.

They stay there - Jethro pressing Tony down into the boat - for a long time, trading lazy kisses.


End file.
